regencylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Graham's path
Mr Graham is one of four potential suitors in Regency Love. This path involves themes of life in the militia and the proper place of one's familial heritage. Synopsis Meeting Mr Graham You are walking about your lovely hometown of Darlington when you unexpectedly collide with a handsome stranger in uniform. It is Mr Graham, who is a soldier temporarily residing in your fair town with the rest of his regiment. He is quite apologetic, but you don't have much opportunity to get to know him further and are soon on your way. However, it is not long after this that you are officially introduced to each other by Mr Earlwood at a small gathering, and you quickly learn that Mr Graham is a most charming, friendly, and kind man. Because he is temporarily staying at Birkenbridge with Colonel Watson, an acquaintance of your late father's, you see him often at balls, picnics, and about town along with his friend Mr Hammond. Mr Graham also has a curious way of managing to run into you on walks, as you run errands, or when you are at the library. As you get better acquainted with him, you see that he is a sincere and gentle person, content to simply read while you work on your embroidery. On one occasion, he even helps little Lettice who falls and scrapes her knee. It is during this event that he learns of your great love for either cake, flowers, or ladybirds, and you later receive a mysterious package containing your favorite item. Mr Graham proves also to be an astute judge of character and is thoroughly unimpressed and unmoved by those of high rank if their behavior is unkind or selfish. While your friends are completely enamored with a new young woman passing through Darlington, he is able to see through her fashionable facade and suspects her to be a petty, self-absorbed person. This is later confirmed when a small child runs into her on accident and she throws a fit about the event. In spite of this, he surprises you by keeping company with Lord Sutton, a haughty and cold man who takes no trouble to disguise his dislike of you. You even overhear Lord Sutton contemptuously describing you to his friend and pleading with him to reconsider his attachment to you; Mr Graham is loyal as ever, though, and while he does not take his friend's advice, he continues to keep his friendship with him. The inheritance decision Your friendship with Mr Graham takes an unexpected turn when he confesses to you that he has been estranged from his family. His parents died long ago and his older brother just recently passed away. He is conflicted about whether or not he should attend the funeral, considering they were strangers. You can either urge him to attend or skip the funeral. Shortly after this, Mr Graham is absent for Darlington for a rather lengthy amount of time. Your mother and friends wonder where he is and if he even intends to return. He does, and when that happens, he takes the time to explain to you his background. Mr Graham came from a modest family of humble property. They had a neighboring family who came into money and after this time, his own family became fixated upon wealth and its accumulation. He entered into an engagement with the neighboring family's daughter, but later broke it when he saw how much she had changed and how selfish, disdainful, and proud she was. She did not take this well, and either for spite or other reasons, married his older brother just a short time later. Mr Graham did not see his family after this and instead considers Colonel Watson and his brothers in arms to be his family. You also learn that Mr Graham has a decision to make. He is the rightful heir to his deceased brother's estate. However, Mr Graham loves his life in the miltary. He is not sure it is wise to accept the inheritance and asks for your counsel. You can either urge him to accept the inheritance and manage the property himself or to stay with his regiment. He values your counsel and considers your opinion carefully in making his decision. Proposal and epilogues A complete, verbatim set of epilogues associated with Mr Graham can be found here. (Warning: spoilers!) Mr Graham makes his decision and seems content with it. You and your mother continue to spend a good deal with both him and Colonel Watson. You wonder if there is something between the Colonel and your mama, but she says nothing about it and seems peeved if you ask. However, this is forgotten once Mr Graham confesses his love and admiration for you and asks that you become his wife, which you can either accept with pleasure, with reservation, or decline entirely. Assuming that you accept his offer, you are unexpectedly visited by Lord Sutton. It is clear he takes no pleasure in visiting you and his disgust at the situation seems evident. He informs you he is only there because he has been advised that you are to marry Mr Graham and has something to tell you. He is drawn to you in the most inappropriate way. He has not told Mr Graham this, but he wants you to know why he has been distant and condescending to you. You can either respond with sympathy, stay silent, or suggestively request his own attentions. The epilogues vary depending on your decisions and your personality. In happier ones, you all live happily ever after, are close with Lord Sutton, and even your mother finds love. In less happy conclusions, you never get to know Lord Sutton very well, have awkward relationship with him, and your marriage is more of one of convenience than of love, though Mr Graham is always loyal to you. Category:Plots